


Armistice Day

by Khanpial



Category: Transformers (Bay Movies), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Remembrance Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-11-11
Updated: 2007-11-11
Packaged: 2020-05-19 05:11:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19350169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khanpial/pseuds/Khanpial
Summary: Mikaela has a request, and Bumblebee learns the significance of a certain day. Oneshot.





	Armistice Day

"Bee, can you take me somewhere please?" Mikaela asked as she walked up to where he was parked in Sam's driveway.

Bumblebee noticed that she had a small bouquet of red flowers in one hand. A quick scan revealed them to be poppies.

"Of course I can, where do you want to go?" He opened his driver's door, letting her get in.

Mikaela sat down, and was silent for a few minutes before replying, "can you drive me to the cemetery please Bee?"

Bumblebee started his engine and reversed out of the driveway. They drove the rest of the way in silence, Mikaela absentmindedly playing with the poppies she was holding.

They reached the cemetery and Bumblebee drove through the open gateway, directed by Mikaela down the small roads that ran throughout the cemetery for the undertaker's hearses.

She told him to stop and got out, walking towards one of the gravestones.

Reaching it, Mikaela placed the poppies down by it. She stood and stared at the grave for several minutes, lost in her thoughts.

Bumblebee was curious, he wondered whom it was that Mikaela had come to pay her respects too.

She knelt down and begun to tidy the grave up, making sure it was neat before going back to Bumblebee and getting in.

"You can take me back to Sam's now," she said quietly.

"Mikaela, if you don't mind me asking, who was that that you were paying your respects to?" Bumblebee asked as they drove slowly home.

"My great-grandfather," Mikaela replied, "the battle at Mission City reminded me."

"The battle reminded you of him?" Bumblebee was slightly surprised by her reply.

"He was also in a war long ago, being in that battle made me realise what he must have gone through. I thought today would be the perfect day to come and visit his grave," Mikaela said, trying to clear up Bumblebee's confusion.

"Why is today perfect?" Bumblebee asked as he stopped at a red light.

"Do you know what today is Bee?" Mikaela answered him with a question of her own.

Bumblebee scanned the recent news headlines, but he couldn't find anything specifically unique for the day.

"I'm afraid I must admit my ignorance of human customs," Bumblebee finally said, when he finished his search.

Mikaela gave a slight grin, "it's ok Bee, I didn't think you would know."

"Would you please tell me?" Bumblebee asked.

"Today is known as Armistice Day, it's the eleventh day of the eleventh month – the day World War One ended," Mikaela answered.

"Armistice Day," Bumblebee repeated.

"It is also known as Remembrance Day, people wear poppies as a sign of respect to those who died in the war," Mikaela added, as they reached Sam's house.

"Is that why you took poppies to the grave?" Bumblebee switched his engine off.

"Yes Bee," Mikaela got out of him.

"I can't find any mention of it in today's headlines," Bumblebee pointed out.

"That's because not many people remember it," Mikaela crossed her arms, "silly seeing as it is a day of remembering."

"You remember all those who died in battle, like Jazz?"

"Yes, you're supposed to have two minutes of silence at eleven minutes past the eleventh hour today."

"I don't think Jazz would appreciate silence, maybe his favourite song instead."

Mikaela gave a slight laugh, agreeing with Bumblebee.

"I've got to go Bee, catch up with you and Sam later!" Mikaela turned and left Bumblebee alone, with his thoughts.

"Hey Bee, aren't you supposed to be with Sam?" Optimus was surprised to see the younger Autobot at the base.

Ironhide looked up from the energon cube he had been drinking from when he heard his leader's words.

"Why are you wearing a flower Bee?" Ironhide asked, setting down the cube on a table.

Bumblebee responded with a grin, and filled in his fellow Autobots about Armistice Day.

The following year found the Autobots wearing poppies, and holding two minutes of silence.

Remembering all who had died in battle, all who never made it to their new home on Earth.

Remembering…


End file.
